


Starchie

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Just a drabble because I love this pairing, Kinda, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Stiles moves to Riverdale when the weight of the Supernatural becomes too much.  Slipping out of one mystery, only to stumble (literally) upon another, he finds that maybe, he just needed the right gang.And a certain ginger boy-next-door to put pieces of himself back together he thought long forgotten.





	Starchie

  
  
Moving to Riverdale had been the biggest thing to happen to Stiles since being introduced to the Supernatural. Something he never thought he’d be able to pull himself away from. He was as rooted into it as the Nemeton itself by the time the Nogitsune came and went, leaving him a little too worse for wear. None of his friends able to make it any better. The more they tried, they worse he got, and it was his final say that had them packing their bags.  
 He didn’t hate his pack, and they were always going to be his family- he’d obviously see them again, all the time even- Derek making it clear he’d pay for any amount of plane tickets to and from California. Their days of bickering long gone.   
They both understood more than the others how much Stiles needed to get away. From not just the big bads of the worlds, but the more than toxic relationship he and Derek tried and failed to keep above water. They worked best as friends, even if the love they carried for one another was strong enough to leave lasting impressions on them both, the move, and by affiliation, their break up, had been for the best. They were happy to hear each other’s voices now, every other evening, catching up on one another’s lives- Derek always hesitating before laughing about how strange it was that he could have such adult conversation with a seventeen year old. But Stiles had grown up too fast long before Scott was bitten. Now it was a waiting game for his age to catch up to his mind.   
  
The pack crumbled for a while without him, before stabilizing, and coming together in a way they may not have ever thought to when they didn’t have their teetering support that was Stiles Stilinski. He was proud of them, so proud.   
Proud of his dad too. The transfer to Riverdale had been rough on them both, but despite Stiles’ need to take his time, John flourished. Coming out of his shell with new adults, going to dinners, making small talk in the supermarket- even joining a weekly poker game with some of the other men in the neighborhood. He needed the break just as much as Stiles had.   
Just being away from Beacon Hills both refreshed and grated on Stiles’ nerves to no end. His old loner ways of shutting in on himself flaring up. The dread that befell the town after a murder- a very /human/ murder, he constantly reminded himself- made it even worse. Until he’d found himself lost on the halls of Riverdale High for the fifth time in one week- stumbling into the papers room- looking between the wide eyes of two other students, and the murder board set up across the room from them.   
Despite knowing he should apologize and book it, Stiles couldn’t help himself. Dropping his backpack, and holding up a hand for the boy to wait as he looked about to speak- a sour frown tilting his lips, crowned beanie tilting down on his head as he did so. A movement Stiles would come to grow more than a little fond of.   
Silent for nearly a minute, Stiles looked over their board, before unpinning their string, and pointing them in a better direction. A clearer direction. They were trying to solve the murder of Jason Blossom, for reasons Stiles wouldn’t figure out till later. The pull of yet another Scooby gang apparently too great.   
They didn’t know about the supernatural, about the way fate would twist you back around when you may have been on the right path. Somewhat. Stiles didn’t fight it, and soon enough he found himself back in the room every day- explaining to Betty and Jughead- Scott lost it when Stiles introduced them over Skype- what little he could get from the files at home, and from his dad when he’d had one too many drinks after his night out with the boys. Feeling less like he was manipulating the man, and more like he was trying to solve the murder of a boy who didn’t deserve to die. He couldn’t do anything about the murders in Beacon Hills. Bring peace to any families; little more than pretend it never happened, even as their hallways at school lessened in traffic with each passing attack.   
This? This Stiles could do. And he could do it well.   
It took them weeks, weeks of pain, and mystery; twists at every turn when they’d hoped to come to a wall of conclusion. But in the end, they figured it out. Just as good as the original Mystery Incorporated.   
  
“What’re you thinking about?” Archie whispered, pushing into Stiles’ little bubble of thought he’d cocooned himself in- drawing the other boys eyes and smiling when they met. That was another thing. Archie Andrews.  
 With his cavity-inducing sweet ways, Stiles stood no chance against his charm. Another pull he went with- not once really thinking about falling for someone who seemed, for all intensive purposes, unavailable. Until they slowly but surely continued to gravitate towards one another as the weeks passed. Bringing new information to the other first, before presenting it to the group. Seeking comfort in the presence of the other, Stiles eventually losing the hesitation it took to phone Archie over Scott, when the world started crashing down around him- around them all. Archie Andrews, with his fiery red hair, and silky smooth singing voice that slipped Stiles into one of the few safe spaces he was sure were left in the world- with the warm scent of hard working sweat, and leather. His whispered words of encouragement when things got to be too much. The tender, tentative first kiss to Stiles’ neck from behind, as he held him. Stiles never stood a chance. Neither did Archie.  
  
 “Wondering what tomorrow’s gonna be like.” Stiles admitted, tucking his knees up into their booth at Pop’s, gaze flickering over to Jughead- similarly leaned in closed to Betty as they giggled-attention pulled back to Archie’s warm brown eyes as he laughed quietly, eyes crinkling in a way that always made Stiles smile. Every single time.   
“That’s a little cryptic for me. Tell me you’re not being morbid? Shakes are supposed to make you sweet.” He cooed, nipping at Stiles’ cheek, smiling with all his teeth when Stiles swatted at him and laughed.  
 “Not morbid per say” Stiles started “More so…look what we’ve been through? Look what tomorrow could bring? That type of thing I guess. We’ve all been through enough bullshit to last us an infinite amount of lifetimes. One can only hope tomorrow’s gonna be kind, all that shit.” He waved his hand dismissively, licking over his dry lips when Archie caught it, and held it close to his chest.   
“Is it cheesy to say it’ll all be alright as long as you wake up with me?” Stiles was going to say yes, absolutely, positively, one hundred percent yes. But that’s the thing about Archie. He was the exception to cheesy, because the sincerity in his voice broke Stiles’ heart, and put all the pieces back together again, all in the same instant.   
  
Archie didn’t know about the supernatural, Stiles’ wasn’t sure when, or even if he’d tell him. He knew the pain and horror for the world just fine without it. He knew how quickly things could go to hell, or turn around on you, without all the extra bits from Stiles’ past. He knew the world was a scary place, full of real evil, and all kinds of things that made up the future.   
But he had something Stiles desperately craved.   
The ability to say things would work out for the best, and really, truly mean it.   
He made Stiles believe it a little more each and every time he said it.   
Stiles didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, as much as he wondered- but he had incredible friends on two sides of the continent, a boyfriend who he could see himself growing old with- a thought that scared him, not just because his intense fear of his own mortality, but the idea that life could be so kind. It was fucking intense.  
  
 “Buy me another shake.” Stiles whispered, shaking his head, and pulling Archie tighter into the corner of the booth, darkened by the fading neon sign outside the window. “Stilinski men aren’t known to be too sweet, but fill me up with enough chocolate and I’ll rot your teeth till the day you kick it, Archie.” He knew what Stiles meant by it- his eyes burning brighter as his words settled, and they kissed- Betty and Jughead taking their cue to enjoy themselves as well.   
Two young, troubled couples, enjoying the solitude they’d earned. The love they craved. The silencing of minds they desperately needed. As long as they had each other, tackling the next great mystery of Riverdale wouldn’t be too hard.  
The mysteries of the world only slightly more difficult.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series of one shots, because I've got Starchie fever (It's what i'm calling it, take it or leave it) Hope you enjoyed ;3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at https://muskyfictionmen.tumblr.com/
> 
> For just Teen wolf Stuff i'm https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
